Shall I Compare You To A Rose?
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Gunther pokes fun at Jane and Jester. With only his words and a rose, how does Jester defend his honor? (Jester/Jane)


***I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

Walking about in the royal gardens with Jane, I stop in front of the flower bushes, taking a smell "How refreshing"

Looking beside me, I noticed Jane looking upon the flowers, appreciating their beauty. Jane doesn't say it out loud, but I know she takes delight in the simple things such as the beauty of nature. Thinking it would be a great opportunity, I put on the charm "Jane, shall I compare you to a rose? No wait, a rose is too haughty, how about a chrysanthemum?"

With widened emerald eyes full of wonder, she asked "A chrysanthemum?"

Plucking a chrysanthemum, I placed it in her hair "Yes my lady knight. It's bright and cheerful like the sun, when made into a tea its beneficial to the soul. It represents life, and it being my favorite of flowers is why I think you're most like it"

With a smile, she punched me playfully on the arm "I think it sounds more like you"

"You really are too kind Jane"

For the briefest of moments, time felt as though it stood still. It was times like these that I felt the barrier between friendship and romance was blurred. The sun setting in the horizon set a warm glow of light, brightening up her delicate features. Looking at the sunset, Jane said wistfully "Look at that sun Jester, doesn't it look as though the sky is burning?"

"Yes"

"It's nice today isn't?"

While she looked at the sky, I stared at the girl who glowed beside "It really is beautiful"

Sometimes a times like these, I forget my place and almost blurt out the words that are so easy to sing in the ballads. It's only when we're like this, that I can almost feel confident to say my most important feelings.

"Jester you've gotten quiet, is something the matter?"

"No everything is perfect. You know actually..."

Like a fly that spoils good food, Gunther loves to dampen ones mood "Look at what we have here? Two ladies admiring flowers, how appropriate"

"Apologize right now!" Yelled Jane

"And why should I? And is that a flower in your hair?" smirked Gunther

"Why don't you mind your own..."

Gunther doesn't know how to communicate well despite being having the best education. He is an odd fellow, for he actually enjoys to be yelled at by Jane. No wanting to give him the satisfaction, I interrupt "Jane, why don't you let me handle this."

"What are you going to do? Make me laugh too death?" He taunted

Picking a rose, I kneel on one knee and begun in a grandiose way "Shall I compare Gunther to a rose?"

Looking pleased with himself, he laughed "How is that insulting? You're practically praising me"

Spitefully, I looked directly at his eyes and remarked "How appropriate a rose fits your likenesses since it is the haughtiest of flowers."

Examining his face, his jaw tightened. Knowing my words struck a nerve, I pass my callused fingers tips lightly on the roses thorns and continued "Oh yes, you can't forget it's thorns, how sharp they are and hard to remove without causing harm to oneself. It's true that it is beautiful, but it's beauty is short-lived, withering away with the slightest abrasion."

Again I looked up at him, examining his face. His eyes a full on death glare, with pupils constricted and full of hate. Crushing the roses head, I glare back and land the final blow "Every flower has its season, however the rose is only a seasonal flower, and its season has long passed"

Clearly upset, he opened his mouth but he didn't respond. Speechless, he turned around and stomped off. Jane looked at me with amazement and excitement "A blow well struck"

"Thank to my lady"

"It was clever, but there's something I don't understand?"

Smiling to myself, I asked "And what may that be?

"What did you mean about its season has long passed?"

Jane and Gunther may be rivals on the battlefield, while me and Gunther are rivals on a different front. Thinking it's not the proper time for her to know, I replied teasingly "It's not something for innocent ears"

"Tell me, I really want to know"

Backing away slowly, I wink "I'll tell you someday my fair beanstalk"

"That's not fair!"

Running away from a curious Jane, I laugh "You have to catch me!"

Someday the truth will be revealed, but she's young and I'm young and we have plenty of time. For now I'll enjoy being a childish fool, who can admire a chrysanthemum with a lady knight. For all flowers have a season, and mine is near but hers hasn't come yet.


End file.
